Todos los amores son posibles
by dexterdebra
Summary: Una visita, en el momento menos esperado, lo puede cambiar todo.


Otro de los primeros fics que escribí, en este caso un One-shot. Aviso que prácticamente es lemon puro.

* * *

Aquel chico rubio tenía un gran temperamento, y no dudaba en sacar su genio a todo aquel que le molestara, aunque fuera un poco.

Pero con Sasuke todo era diferente. Aquel pelinegro lo atraía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él era la excepción. Dejaba que dijera lo que quisiera, porque él nunca diría nada. Pero daba igual. Un chico tan popular como Sasuke no se fijaría en alguien como Naruto. Y... ¡eran hombres! El pelinegro pertenecía al reconocido clan Uchiha, el cual tenía un gran prestigio por toda la villa. Y, seguramente, la homosexualidad no sería bien vista.

Así que el rubio se limitaba a fijarse en él cada día, en todo momento. Mientras en su casa, su mente procesaba todo tipo de fantasías.

En la universidad, iban a la misma clase. El rubio posó su mirada en el pelinegro, el cual parecía estar atento a las explicaciones del profesor, pero no lo estaría tanto como pensaba cuando giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto. Se estuvieron mirando unos segundos, hasta que el rubio descendió sus ojos hasta llegar al suelo. Pero antes de eso, le pareció ver una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara de Sasuke, aunque serían imaginaciones suyas, como siempre.

Al acabar la clase, empezó a recoger sus libros rápidamente para dirigirse a su casa, ya que no había quedado con nadie. Cuando se dispuso a salir, una presencia lo interrumpió. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la puerta, con la misma sonrisa de antes en su rostro. En la clase solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Teme... ¿por qué te has quedado? - el pelinegro avanzó lentamente al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Quería ver cómo me mirabas - respondió con una voz que no parecía venir del mismo Sasuke que conocía.

No era seca y arisca, sino, como decirlo... agradable. Quería escucharla infinitas veces más si fuera posible. Pero se extrañó al oír la contestación del Uchiha.

-¿Qué... quieres decir? No te entiendo...

-Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta ¿no? - Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta - eres demasiado evidente. Tu mirada está clavada en mí a todas horas. Lo llevo notando hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Eso si que no lo esperaba por nada del mundo. Nunca habría sospechado que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. La conversación estaba llevando un rumbo que al rubio le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Imaginaciones tuyas... - sentenció sin creérselo ni él - bueno, ¡ya nos veremos mañana!

Esquivó a Sasuke torpemente, pero se interpuso nuevamente en su camino con un movimiento ágil, impidiéndole avanzar.

-No lo creo... disimulas demasiado mal para que me lo haya imaginado.

El rubio ya no podía negarlo más. Había quedado en evidencia y no sabía cómo responderle. Aunque el pelinegro pareció entenderlo, y siguió hablando él.

-¿Por qué será? - preguntó queriendo oír una contestación sincera de parte de Naruto, aunque en parte ya se la esperara.

Al Uzumaki se le estaba haciendo interminable. Irónicamente, ya se había imaginado una especie de conversación como esa, donde se declaraba al pelinegro y él lo aceptaba, correspondiéndole. Pero era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se preguntó si en esos momentos estaría sonrojado.

-Bueno... yo... ¡No importa! No lo haré más, lo prometo.

Entonces si que se pudo librar de Sasuke, y salió corriendo por el pasillo, donde casi se tropieza del nerviosismo. No se pudo girar para comprobar la reacción del pelinegro, ni se la podía imaginar.

Al llegar a su casa, subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Allí, soltó la mochila sin fijarse donde la lanzaba exactamente, y se acostó en la cama.

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar?_- se preguntó - _no me he declarado exactamente... pero Sasuke ya sabe lo que siento por él. Me ha delatado. Nunca podría haber pensado esto. Aunque ha sido extraño. En teoría se tendría que haber comportado de forma fría, y advertirme que no quería nada conmigo, pero no ha sido así. Ha sonreído en todo momento, y no se ha dirigido a mí como él habla normalmente. Pero no creo que quiera decir nada... él tiene un montón de chicas a su alrededor que matarían por estar con él. ¿Por qué me iba a elegir a mí entonces? Viviré con el deseo frustrado de tener una relación con Sasuke, y eso me dolerá cada día, provocando una herida que no se detendrá._

Sin darse cuenta de ello, había empezado a llorar, mojando la almohada levemente. Había estado pensando bastante tiempo, tanto que ya se había hecho de noche y el sueño no tardó en llegar y se apoderó de su persona.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la universidad como cada día. Iba pensando en Sasuke, para variar. No sabía lo que le diría al verlo. Al final, optó por la decisión más evidente posible: no decirle nada. Llegó a la clase y vio que no había llegado aún. Esperó hasta que empezara la clase para confirmar que no había venido. La desilusión se apoderó de él. En realidad, como estaba claro, desearía haberlo visto en aquella ocasión, para ver qué pasaba.

Pero su tristeza se fue rápidamente al acabar la clase y escuchar al profesor.

-Naruto - el rubio se acercó extrañado - ¿te importaría llevarle los deberes a Sasuke? Es que eres el que vive más cerca de él.

-¡Iré! - el grito no pudo evitar salir de su boca - quiero decir... iré ahora mismo.

-Gracias, hasta mañana.

El rubio se dirigió a la casa del Uchiha prácticamente temblando. Si en clase ya se había puesto nervioso, en casa del pelinegro ya no aguantaría.

El camino no le dio tiempo a pensar todo lo que diría, porque cuando menos se lo esperaba llegó a la puerta de la mansión. Sasuke vivía solo tras la muerte de su hermano Itachi.

Llamó al timbre. La puerta tardó unos instantes en abrirse, dejando paso a un Sasuke en pijama. El rubio no supo expresar lo que veía con palabras. Aquel pelinegro con un aspecto tan dulce lo volvió loco. El pijama le daba un aspecto inocente, tierno...

-Ho... ¡hola! - exclamó, casi gritando Naruto.

El rostro del Uchiha reflejó la sonrisa a la que tenía acostumbrado al rubio desde el día anterior.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno... yo he traído los deberes. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me encontraba mal por la mañana, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

Sasuke empezó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, y entró en la casa. Naruto se lo tomó como una invitación y entró. No había estado nunca dentro, o eso parecía recordar. El pelinegro lo guió hacia su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando los dos solos. Uzumaki contempló el ordenado cuarto, y después no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el Uchiha. Él se dio cuenta nuevamente.

-¿También has venido para mirarme? - preguntó.

-Es verdad... - murmuró desviando la vista hasta el suelo - olvidé que te molestaba...

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que me molestara...

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Naruto sintió la necesidad de mirarlo nuevamente, y como no había nada que se lo impidiera, lo hizo. La imagen del Sasuke irresistible volvió a sus ojos. Deseaba rodear aquel cuerpo perfecto con sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás, pero ya había aprendido a controlarse, así que se levantó de la cama, donde sin darse cuenta se había sentado momentos antes.

-Bueno... será mejor que me vaya...

Una mano de Sasuke lo interrumpió. El contacto con él lo hizo estremecerse al instante.

-¿Por qué finges? - preguntó sin sacar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Naruto quedó descolocado por aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás loco por abrazarme - adivinó Sasuke como por arte de magia.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki. No podía negar eso tan fácilmente. Aun sabiendo que nada iba a cambiar.

Queriendo tentar al rubio, el pelinegro se acercó poco a poco.

-Yo... esto... no... - Naruto empezó a balbucear, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Estoy seguro que ahora te pareceré el ser más perfecto que existe.

Aquello ya había ido demasiado lejos. No podía aguantar la idea de no tener aquel cuerpo para él en aquellos momentos. Empezó a llorar levemente.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta y siguió acercándose.

-¿Por qué... me dices todo esto? - preguntó Naruto entre sollozos ahogados - tú sabes... que yo estoy loco por ti. Y que estoy sufriendo...

Sasuke acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Naruto no supo por qué había dicho aquello, pero lo agradecería por mucho tiempo.

-Eso era lo que esperaba que dijeras...

-¿Por qué? - preguntó pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por el ojo.

-Abrázame, si quieres - pronunció con dulzura.

A Naruto la imagen de Sasuke con el pijama le nubló la vista, y con aquellas palabras, accedió a lo que había deseado tanto tiempo. Sus brazos temblorosos empezaron a rodear al pelinegro, el cual no opuso ninguna resistencia. Cuando parecía haber tocado el cielo con aquel gesto, lo traspasó sintiendo a Sasuke corresponderle el abrazo con una ternura que hacía soñar. No había palabras para describir aquella sensación.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó el pelinegro sin soltarlo.

El rubio contestó apretando un poco más el abrazo.

-¿Sabes por qué sé lo que piensas en todo momento? - preguntó Sasuke.

-No... - respondió embobado por la calidez del cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Porque yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Esas palabras llegaron a Naruto y resonaron en su cabeza varias veces antes de poderlas entender completamente. No se lo podía explicar de ninguna manera.

-Pero... no puede ser - negó sin poder creerlo - tú eres... perfecto. Y mírame a mí...

El Uchiha acabó lentamente con el abrazo pero sin soltar al rubio. Colocó su rostro cerca del contrario.

-¿Miro el qué? - preguntó buscando una respuesta - a mi me pareces... una belleza.

-¿Yo? - Naruto se sonrojó al instante - pero si no...

Él pensó que todo aquello era una broma del Uchiha para ponerlo aún más en evidencia. No podía ser cierto lo que había dicho.

-Tampoco me puedo resistir a tu cuerpo tan apetecible... - murmuró Sasuke.

Su rostro se fue acercando al del rubio. No se apartó. Solo se mantuvo firme esperando a ver lo que hacía el pelinegro. Sabía que pasaría lo que había deseado todo aquel tiempo. Pero, en cambio, no sabía afrontarlo. La distancia entre los dos acabó cuando los labios se unieron en un beso tan esperado. Para Naruto era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida. Era una sensación totalmente nueva, que superaba todas las fantasías que había llegado a tener. Y solo se habían rozado. Se fueron separando lentamente para mirarse a la cara. En sus rostros se notaba la ansiedad del momento. Sasuke no intentaba disimular. Mostraba su enamoramiento por el rubio.

-¿En serio... me quieres? - Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

El Uchiha también sonrió.

-Parece que aún no te ha quedado claro - respondió Sasuke.

Dirigió sus labios a los de Uzumaki nuevamente y los besó. Este roce fue más apasionado que el anterior. La lengua del Uchiha intentó abrirse paso por la cavidad de Naruto, la cual no opuso ninguna resistencia. Mientras, los brazos de los dos iban desnudando lentamente al otro. Tardaron en sacarse los pantalones mutuamente, porque no paraban de besarse. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse.

-Abrázame de nuevo - indicó Sasuke.

-Pero... así, desnudos - se ruborizó al instante - me da vergüenza...

El pelinegro no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando estiró los brazos para acercar a Naruto. Se acostaron en la cama sin soltarse. Naruto cada vez estaba más rojo y su temperatura corporal aumentaba. Su erección estaba creciendo inevitablemente al sentir la de Sasuke tocándolo. Y empezaron a besarse nuevamente. El rubio pudo ver que el Uchiha también estaba sonrojado, porque también era su primera vez. También se sentía cohibido porque el miembro de Sasuke era más grande que el suyo, bastante más grande, aunque el de Naruto no era pequeño para nada.

-Sasuke, yo... no sé si estoy preparado...

-Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, me encantas tal y como eres.

-Gracias... mi amor - murmuró el rubio sonriendo levemente.

-A parte, con ese cuerpo tan inocente... te ves tan violable...

Naruto apartó la vista por el comentario, pero el pelinegro le cogió del mentón, obligándole a encararlo. Acercó su gran miembro a la entrada del rubio.

-Me pregunto cómo se sentiría mi pene dentro de ti.

Uzumaki en aquel momento perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Su lengua abandonó la boca de Sasuke para empezar a descender por su cuello. Hizo pequeños lametones en aquella piel blanca pero cálida. Consiguió sacar leves suspiros a su teme. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pezones. Como lo había deseado tanto, no podía ni quería parar. Así que llegó al abdomen, repartió besos por cada uno de los bien formados músculos de aquella zona. Al seguir, supo enseguida lo que tenía enfrente de él. Se estremeció. No supo lo que hacer. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se dirigió a darle un beso a su dobe.

-Me muero por sentir tu boca succionándome entero - susurró sensualmente al oído del rubio, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Naruto empujó al Uchiha cariñosamente, hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama. Entonces bajó hasta encontrarse con el pene de Sasuke. De cerca el tamaño asustaba más aún, pero no se podía dejar asombrar por eso. Dirigió su lengua a la punta e hizo movimientos circulares. Esperó el momento en el que el pelinegro soltó un poco de aire en un soplido, para introducirse todo el miembro de golpe en la boca.

-¡Ahahaahahah!- gritó apretando al instante las sábanas.

Empezó a subir y bajar por aquel miembro, ofreciendo lamidas lujuriosas, sintiendo entrar y salir aquellos genitales tan deseados. Era delicioso, des del principio hasta el final, mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Naruto aumentó el ritmo de las lamidas y Sasuke estuvo cerca de llegar al orgasmo en la boca del rubio si no hubiera sido porque el Uchiha lo retiró suavemente y se acerca para besarlo delicadamente.

-Aún es demasiado pronto - dijo Sasuke levantándose.

Tumbó a Naruto dejándolo boca arriba. Este se avergonzó por estar expuesto frente al pelinegro.

-¿Qué... vas a hacer? - preguntó él.

-Déjate llevar - murmuró.

Cuando el Uchiha empezó a lamer ese pequeño cuerpo, el Uzumaki se tensó al instante. No podía estar pasando. En todas las fantasías que él había tenido, siempre se imaginaba dando todo el placer posible a su teme, haciendo lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Pero eso nunca se lo habría llegado a imaginar. Que le diera placer a él. Cada gesto que hacía, por pequeño que fuera, lo elevaba hasta las nubes. Cuando Sasuke llegó al miembro de Naruto, pensó que no soportaría tanto placer. Fue introduciéndose aquel pene que estaba muy excitado en la boca.

-¡Hmmm! - reprimió un gemido, sintiendo la húmeda cavidad del pelinegro.

Al Uchiha, los gritos y deseos y de su dobe le volvían loco y le incitaban a seguir a mayor velocidad, queriendo escuchar las suplicas de Naruto para que siguiera. Pero el Uzumaki se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar.

-Dobe... quiero escucharte gritar... pídeme que siga...

Naruto le hizo caso y empezó a gemir, con una voz que era nueva para él, pero que al pelinegro le excitaba mucho.

-¡Sigue, por favor! Ahhah... genial... Más rápido...

Sasuke hizo caso a las súplicas y aumentó la velocidad. Naruto se encontraba hundido en un éxtasis interminable, que no hacía más que volver cada vez que el Uchiha se introducía aquel miembro en la boca. Naruto empezó a arquearse irregularmente en la cama, sentía un pequeño calambre en la columna. Sasuke entendió aquella reacción al instante y entendió que su dobe estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. En vez de parar como el Uzumaki lo esperaba, siguió hasta que aquel blanco líquido se esparció por toda la boca del pelinegro. El rubio creyó morirse de placer en aquel instante, sintió como toda la sangre llegaba a su pene y como la punta parecía que iba a explotar. Las contracciones fueron impresionantes.

-¡Sasukeeeeeee! - gritó desesperadamente durante varios segundos.

Sasuke sintió todo el semen entrar en su boca y deslizarse en pequeñas gotitas por su rostro. Luego de varios segundos, Naruto se dirigió al rostro del Uchiha y empezó a lamer la semilla que había esparcido, volviéndolo irresistible.

-Perdón... por llegar en tu boca... - no lo dejó terminar y lo calló con un beso.

-Estaba delicioso - dijo acariciando todo el rostro de su rubio preferido - eres tan fantástico... no me puedo resistir.

El pelinegro se levantó. Empezó a separarle las piernas lentamente al Uzumaki, pero este se estremeció.

-¿Qué... haces? - preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrazar a su dobe, su inocencia le encantaba, y quería demostrarle que él lo protegería siempre.

-¿No lo sospechas? - se acercó a la oreja - quiero perforarte esa entradita tan apretada que tienes...

Naruto se tensó al instante, pero otro abrazo del Uchiha lo tranquilizó.

-Te va a gustar, te lo prometo - aseguró descendiendo hasta llegar nuevamente a las piernas, las cuales separó ahora sin ninguna resistencia.

Su lengua se encontró con la entrada del rubio, la cual empezó a lamer ansiosamente.

-¡Ahhah! - recibía gemidos de placer por parte de Naruto.

Al principio, se contraía fuertemente, pero más tarde se relajó y dejó que se dilatara, mientras disfrutaba con la lengua maestra de Sasuke. La extrajo y se dirigió a los pezones del rubio, los cuales lamió haciendo movimientos circulares. Dirigió un dedo a la boca de Naruto, el cual lo succionó con fuerza. Cuando comprobó que ya había suficiente saliva, lo llevó a la entrada del rubio y empezó a entrar lentamente. El dolor que sintió en aquellos instantes desapareció al recibir suaves caricias del pelinegro por todo su rostro, mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca y aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, ahora poniendo dos dedos. Queriéndose asegurar de que estuviera suficientemente dilatado, hizo ademán de explorar la entrada ya dilatada con un tercer dedo, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Ya no quiero más... - murmuró clavando sus orbes azules en Sasuke.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó tentadoramente el pelinegro.

-Ahora quiero esto, teme - indicó rozando con su pierna el miembro despierto del Uchiha.

-Como quieras - se levantó y Naruto separó todo lo que pudo sus piernas para un contacto más fácil.

Colocó el glande justo en la entrada, presionó levemente y fue entrando.

-¡AAAHH! - chilló al sentir el gran miembro de Sasuke dentro suyo.

-Hmhmmhm - el pelinegro no podía parar de gemir por el placer que le daban aquellas paredes tan apretadas, jamás hubiera imaginado que se sintiese tan bien allí dentro.

Se le hizo difícil esperar a que su dobe se acostumbrara a la intromisión, porque quería moverse.

-Sasuke... esto es demasiado... no aguanto... se siente tan bien...

-Pues aún te espera más.

El Uchiha introdujo lo que quedaba del pene dentro de la cavidad, sintiendo sus testículos chocar contra los glúteos del rubio.

Naruto empezó a retorcerse en la cama, y en su cara se dibujó una expresión de placer inaguantable.

-Parece que te gusta que te toque... ahí - murmuró Sasuke, pronunciando el "ahí" mientras volvía a tocar ese punto tan sensible del Uzumaki.

-¡AAHAHHAH! - no podía parar de gritar y gemir - otra vez, llega otra vez ...

La velocidad había aumentado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Sin pensarlo, el pelinegro estaba embistiendo rápidamente a Naruto, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a las intromisiones y sentía demasiado placer. Cada vez que lo penetraba, los dos llegaban al éxtasis absoluto.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando como nunca. Con cada penetración, su pene frotaba la húmeda entrada del rubio, y eso le provocaba pequeños espasmos en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en las rodillas, las cuales se movían involuntariamente. Dirigió su mano al miembro de Naruto, el cual cobró vida al instante. Lo masturbó lentamente, pero eso bastó para multiplicar el placer del rubio.

-Ahahhah...

-Hmhmmhmf...tu entrada... es perfecta - pronunciaba entre jadeos el pelinegro.

Los dos estaban disfrutando como nunca. Nunca hubieran imaginado que aquello fuera tan placentero. Y haciéndolo con la persona que más quería el gusto se disparaba. Lágrimas sin sentido caían del rostro del Uzumaki, las cuales no llegaban a ningún destino porque la lengua de Sasuke las recogía cariñosamente.

Sin previo aviso, la entrada de Naruto se contrajo fuertemente, y Sasuke aumentó tanto las embestidas como la masturbación.

-¡No aguanto más! - avisó.

-Yo también me vengo... - dijo como pudo Sasuke.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

Para Naruto, si el de antes había sido insuperable, se había equivocado, sin duda. Sentir al Uchiha tan dentro de él desde luego era irresistible. Se arqueó y retorció convulsivamente debajo de su teme.

-¡Joder! - gritó Sasuke llenando a Naruto con su abundante líquido.

Aquella presión era insoportablemente placentera. Disfrutó de aquel orgasmo como nunca. Sus piernas flaquearon y se vio obligado a apoyar los brazos en la cama y sostenerse con ellos.

Al acabar, los dos quedaron jadeando uno encima del otro, aprendiendo por unos momentos a respirar.

Sasuke seguía dentro de él.

-Seguro que me has roto por dentro...

-Igualmente te gustaría - dijo tumbándose al lado de Naruto.

Quedaron en aquella posición un largo rato. El Uzumaki había empezado acariciar el pecho de Sasuke.

-Oye... ¿estás seguro que podré dormir con eso dentro? - preguntó.

-Me tendrás cuando quieras, a todas horas, ya te tendrías que acostumbrar, dobe - indicó el Uchiha arropándolo con las sábanas y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Con solo tener esa idea, soy el más feliz del mundo.

-¿Aún tienes dudas de que te quiera?

-No, pero dilo otra vez, por favor - Naruto besó tímidamente al pelinegro.

-Te quiero, y te lo recordaré todos los días - reconoció.

-Yo también, cariño - y el sueño lo venció en poco tiempo.

-Eso que no ibas a dormir con mi pene dentro tuyo... - y tampoco tardó en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Ha gustado? Ahora que lo leo de nuevo, retocaría ciertas cosas, pero prefería subirlo tal y como lo hice. Quizá un día me dedico a modificarlo un poco.


End file.
